The present invention relates to a conductor connecting apparatus for weak-current systems, with means for solderless wiring, which comprise on one casing part at least one longitudinal duct for receiving a conductor of a data cable or the like.
Solderless wiring is gaining considerably in importance in all fields of weak-current engineering. In this connection a plug is known, in particular a jumpering plug, with a cutting-clamping connection which allows fixing the wire in a solderless manner to the connection, in that said wire including its insulation is pressed into a groove, with the edges of the groove cutting through the insulation and slightly penetrating the conductive material whilst producing an electric contact.
This solderless cutting-clamping wiring also suggests itself to modular connectors for telephone or weak-current systems, in which for the wire distance or contact pin distance standardized or quasi-standardized rasters have come about, whereby a longitudinal wire insertion slot is provided for each wire or lead which is penetrated at one position by a transversal clamping blade of the contact pins usually projecting downwards from the insertion slot.
Accordingly, the EP-patent 531'677 of the same applicant already relates to a plug with a block-like connection unit preferably with a plurality of equal sided, parallel ducts for receiving an insulated wire lead or core lead, into each of which ducts open out a first lateral breakthrough for receiving a clamping part as well as a second breakthrough for receiving a clamping blade of cutting-plugging connections for solderless wiring, with the half shells of the casing carrying the means for the solderless wiring being joinable with the connection unit.
Problematic in such known conductor connecting apparatuses is the unavoidably high dissolution of the twisting of the conductor of a cable, which has a particularly negative effect in data cables.